epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Luvdisc vs Cupid
Today, I'm editing a thing I've been trying to do since last year so this battle is going to come early while I work on that. Anyway, this is supposed to be the Valentines Day Special, but it is also a regular rap battle because this was not at all planned. Like, at all. In one corner, we have Luvdisc, the Rendezvous pokemon, who is literally shaped like a heart. In the other corner, we have Cupid.. you know, the tiny flying baby who shoots arrows and makes people fall in love way too hard. The connection is basically just "creatures influenced by love" even though it's really just love and hearts and mushy-gushy stuff. I am taking requests for the series and in fact, the next battle after this one is going to be a request that I got from a certain person. They know who they are. Saying gender would ruin the surprise. So, without further ado... ladies and gentleman... the locations! Locations Cupid: Mount Olympus/Tunnel of Love ride from the Percy Jackson Series (Second Verse). Luvdisc: Hoenn Region, Dive Area around Sootopolis. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY LUVDISC, THE RENDEZVOUS POKEMON VERSUS CUPID BEGIN Cupid Come to my website, I’ll help you find love Cupid’s coming down into the ocean, with arrows shooting from above Although, you won’t stop Eros when he’s Going for the Gold I’ve concocted another battle-plan, making the bees grow bold I’ve played with the Dolphins, you’ve tried to defeat walruses You haven’t found Juan way to stop being positive Let me go all Sigmund Freud and get into your psyche You can captivate my heart, but you won’t take my wifey Luvdisc Oh, It looks like I’m going to have to give off some Charm I might not be typed fairy, but I’ll still do you harm Cupid, Hold the Phione, I can see your dick in paintings! You’re not an angel, you’re just a butthurt little baby! You can tell Aphrodite I’m the epitome of love If I brought in my trainer, I’d attack you with a rain dance of doves I’m in the ocean, with my own form of loco-motion So you can wipe your golden ass like it’s a hallmark promotion Cupid Let me write you a card, to Luvdisc, from Cupid, Call this a double battle, cuz you’re about to get executed! This rap is like Smite, horde battle luvdisc, Cupid gets a pentakill I can shoot an arrow behind my back and still hit ill notes with skill You think you can beat a trained archer? But why? You’re so underpowered, Smogon put you below Tier 5! It’s almost my holiday, so here’s a request Why don’t you faint off some corsolas and go back to your nest? Luvdisc Beat me? Please. My contest skills are the best I’ll put this battle to rest, and show Cupid who he should detest! I would continue rapping, but I've got nothing to say, see? You pissed off Psyches sisters so bad, you almost got killed by your own lady. Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC Ohhh… baby… RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY Who Won? Cupid Luvdisc Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts